Uncontrollable Fate
by Lauren. C. Powell
Summary: Spirit Bound never Happened, 12 Years after Rose comes back and she never found Dimitri, and now she has her children and Husband to protect, ONE SHOT, just something quick XD review, and I don't own VAMPIRE ACADEMY, Thanks xx please Review XD


_**Hey guy's yeah so this is a One Shot of Rose and Adrian. It's before Spirit bound, Rose never found Dimitri in Russia, and came back and had a family with Adrian. A few twists as well, Dimitri killed Lissa at graduation, Christian moved on to another girl, non-royal Moroi called Sandra, and Eddie is there Guardian.**_

_**Uncontrollable Fate**_

_**12 years later (Rose is 30) **_

I was back here, after so long, too long, I should have visited, but after what happened, I don't think I could have some back. I sighed and looked around, I was all for having a normal life with my husband and kids, they've been going to a public school since they were five, and now, Jace was 10 this year and Kayley was 6. But, I knew, just like Adrian knew, it was time to know what they were destined for, they knew my job was Adrian's guardian, and I had been teaching them to fight since they could walk, but they had no idea how useful those skills would come in handy here. They just thought it was self defence. But they were both above the normal skills of a pre-teenager. Hell, I'm sure they could take on a few freshmen. I chuckled to myself.

I had gone back to being a guardian, and I was even better then my mom, which meant something. I trained as hard as I could when other guardians where watching him, and we rarely had any spare time, with him being king, Tatiana had passed away five years ago, and she loved the kids, and at the moment, we were arguing, because Adrian wanted another child while I didn't, we had one of each and that was good enough for me.

Kayley, was tall for a six year old, with skin like mine, and dark brown hair, and honey brown eyes, I think they were made lighter thanks to Adrian, she loved to fight and hated it when Jace stood up for her. Even though they got on like a house on fire. She had attitude and was also a little girly. But she was the perfect combination, not to rough and not too delicate. She was more of a Tom Boy then a princess, even if Adrian insisted on calling her that, we both hated the name.

Jace on the other hand, One hundred percent Adrian except for my skin colour, except in shorter form, he had the same untameable hair and bright jade green eyes, but he had my smile, a killer smile, and was about average height for a ten year old; maybe a bit taller. And was a complete Neanderthal, loved getting dirty, and doing stupid dangerous stuff, he'd already had a broken leg and laughed about it, yup he was defiantly my kid. The amount of times I've had to yell at him to clean is room is a wonder I haven't lost my voice by now, and he couldn't stand it when people started on his family, he got protective; _very _protective.

Adrian and I glided to the office, with fluidity and grace, everyone looked at us, I was on the alert, every guardian who could see me, saw that it was obvious. Kayley and Jace strode in front, looking just as graceful and alert, just in case they needed to run. It was always what we talked about, run where the most protection is; they learned to survey the land, just like I'd taught them.

We walked to the receptions desk and she smile at Adrian and then typed something on her computer, her fake nails drummed on the desk, making an annoying sound, I crossed my arms, and waited, I saw Jace do the same, then he glared at the receptionist. Who had pink bubblegum in her mouth, and kept blowing bubbles and popping them with her mouth every five minutes.

"Excuse me miss, but could you stop that, it's annoying the hell out of me!" Kayley said and snapped her head in the direction of the receptionist and glared at her. She stopped and then put her head in both hands. Avoiding our eyes as I though 'that's my girl' proudly.

"Headmistress Kirova will see you now" she said, and god, even her voice was annoying. I nodded and we all headed in, my hands on my children's shoulders. Adrian, Jace and Kayley sat in the chairs and I took up my place by the door.

"Ah, Adrian, good to see you again, it's been a while. Are these your kids, well aren't they beautiful." she smiled.

"Yes, like there mother if anything." he countered, and I smiled to myself. "We're here to enrol them into the school, they've been in public school, but are up on there studies and know how to fight, my Wife made sure of that." he said.

"And your wife would be?" Kirova asked.

"Rose Hathaway Headmistress." Jace said and looked at her. Then Kirova finally looked behind them, locking eyes with me, and I gave a small wave and a smile.

"Why, Rose, haven't you change, children, and two of them at that." she said.

"Yes, and I don't regret a thing, that way when Adrian comes to visit I can come, and I love all three of them all very much. I made sure they knew how to protect them selves and unlike my mother, I've looked after them. My Father even visits regularly, they all about our lives and understand everything." I informed and she just nodded and then turned her attention back to Adrian.

"Okay, name of children?"

"Jason Ibrahim Ivashkov, and Kayley Tatiana Ivashkov, both dhampir, Jason is 10 and Kayley is 6." then he handed over there birth certificates and all there other information, Kirova put it on record quickly and handed it back. Adrian gave them all his numbers, and mine, and all our addresses, then two guardians where called in.

"Ah, Guardian Alto and Petrov, would you be as kind as to show our new students around please." Kirova said.

"Mommy," Kayley said walking up to me, I crouched down and she glanced at Alberta again. "Is that the Lady that helped when you came back." she whispered, even though all of us could here her perfectly.

I nodded. "Listen to Guardian Petrov and do as she tells you, maybe even Guardian Alto a trick or two I learnt you." I smiled and ruffled her hair, Kayley nodded and hugged me good bye.

"See you later." Kayley said. I nodded. Jace hugged Adrian and then came to me, he nodded and we fist bumped. He was a mommy's boy, both of my children where. He smiled. Jace grabbed Kayley by the shoulder and they walked out, looking out for each other. I smiled and caught Adrian and the other guardians looking at me. I just smiled and Adrian smiled back, the adoration showing in both of out eyes.

"Look after them, anything happens, I'll kill you." I said to them. They both looked shocked but nodded all the same, because I think they new I would. _The came first. _And if I wanted to protect Adrian, then I had to protect our kids too. I sighed and Kirova watched.

"Would you like to look in on some classes?" Kirova asked finally, Adrian nodded. Kirova snapped her fingers and another guardian game in. "Please show Lord Ivashkov around, I have a feeling that Guardian Hathaway wants to look in on the novices." Kirova said with a glance and a timid smile from me. I nodded and she nodded to the guardian, who looked at Adrian. He stood up and kissed my cheek before he left, I trailed after him, walking to the gym. I saw them all sparing; a new guardian I didn't know was teaching teenagers how to block properly.

I sighed, only then realising that I missed how easy things used to be, before _he_ came along. I crossed my arms over my chest, and rested my head on the brick.

"Easier back them huh? All we had to worry about was beating the crap out of our friends for fun, now it's your charge this and children that." a familiar voice said. I smirked and closed my eyes, just nodding. "I miss it too." Eddie said.

"Yeah, back when it was me, you, Mason and Lissa. When all we had to worry about our friends and looking out for each other." I sighed and then turned around. I gave him a smile and he dragged me into a hug. He'd gained more muscle. And my hand glided over the back of his neck where his skin was slightly embossed and I smiled into his shoulder. "God I've missed just hanging with you. I miss Lissa so much." a tear slipped out of the side of my eye.

He rubbed my back and hugged me tightly. "I know" he murmured, and rubbed my back. I took a deep breath and stood back then wiped the tear. "You good?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled. "Good, let's go spy on Alto's old class, I hear they have a new teacher and no one listens." we chuckled and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we walked to our old class room.

We joked about all that ever happened in the past then spied on Jim's class. We laughed and then the class got out of hand. We nodded and walked into the class, I whistled between my two fingers and they all looked at me and went quiet.

"Silence." I said, and they all bowed there heads in respect. "Until you know all there is to know about being a guardian then listen, and even when you're finished here, you still won't know everything, so shut the hell up, and pay some respect to the people who want to help you." I said. They all nodded and looked to the teacher. "And you learn to stand your ground and discipline these damn kids." I said, Eddie was sniggering in the corner and I glanced at him and raised my eye brow. We strode out of the door and when I closed the door, we burst into fits of laughter. Oh yeah, you can tell that we've grown up. I sniggered.

"Did you see their faces." he gasped and I nodded laughing harder.

We walked to the benches outside. "So, how's Christian?" I asked, slightly sad.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Eddie said then nodded to something behind me. I smiled and glanced over my shoulder and then jumped to my feet and sprinted for him. He chuckled as I crashed into the wall of his chest. I pressed my cheek to his chest. Squeezing him to me. I hugged me just as tightly, and he was warm. I smiled and as I closed my eyes.

"I've missed you." I said. Then stood back, I saw two figures behind him and I looked around him. Then smiled at the woman and little boy.

"Rose, this is Sandra, and my son Liam." he smiled, I smiled and waved. "He's nearly 8" he announced. I smiled and she walked up to him, and then shyly tangled his fingers with hers, I think she looked a little self conscious. "Sandra, this is Rose, one of my best friends." he said.

"You never told me she was so pretty, even for a guardian, she looks like royalty." she said, he eyes flickered to mine.

"Well what do you expect; she is the king's wife." Christian said, "Liam, come closer son." Christian said and waved him forward. The little boy stepped forward and I gasped.

He was the spitting image of Christian, right down to the black hair and piercing blue eyes. If he were older they could have been twins. I crouched and held my hand out and she shook it with attitude, I grinned and he smiled back. I glanced up at Sandra again and then back at Liam. Okay so he had a few of his mother's features that you couldn't tell, like her ears, and her high cheekbones, and the shape of her eyes. Other then that, he was all Christian. Sandra had soft brown hair, not light brown, but not dark either. Her eyes were like soft grey orbs and she was simply beautiful. And nothing like Lissa. I think it would have been too much of a painful reminder. I ruffled his hair and stood up.

"He looks just like you Christian, with a few bits of Sandra, but definitely you child." I smiled. Then a really big 'MOM!' called across the yard. I turned and smiled as Jace and Kayley raced towards me, Kayley's hair whipping out behind her. I smiled and I saw Alberta and Stan running after them. Jace skidded to a stop and Kayley pounced over his back by vaulting over his head and landing into my arms.

"Omigod mom, I want to stay. The combat classes look so cool" she smiled at me. Extending the word 'so' "Me and Jace took down a few freshman and this guy started picking on me, and Jace started mouthing him, he back down and we strode away. It was so cool; I totally could have taken him though." She smiled.

Christian burst out laughing and my kids turned there gazes on him, they both raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dude, who are you?" he said, to which I slapped him behind the head.

"Manners, I know I brought you up better then that Jason" I said sternly.

"Who mom used your full name, she's mad." Kayley said and jumped down for my arms, Jace helped her and she stepped out and offered her hand. "I'm Kayley Ivashkov, who the hell are you?" she smiled at him. Christian laughed again, then clamed.

"Christian Ozera and it's nice to meet you Kayley." he smiled and they shook hands.

"No. Way. You're Christian Ozera. The one who kicked butt with mom back when you where in school? That is so … cool!" Jace said, and Kayley was just staring at him and shaking his hand, she wouldn't let go.

"I'm never washing this hand" she said finally. "Jace is right though, you are so cool" she beamed at him. She had my man eating smile.

He chuckled again and winked at her. "Thank you, so you're Jason." he smiled at my son. Who nodded. "Nice to meet you too." he offered his free hand since Kayley was clutching to his with both of hers. Jace made it short and sweet, but kept staring.

"Don't you teach offensive magic?" he said. "It's a cool power to have though right, fire, because you're lethal to strigoi." Jace noted.

"Yeah, it's a pretty cool element to have. Came in handy when I was helping Rose. When I was younger." he chuckled again. Kayley still hanging onto every word he said.

"I can't wait till I'm older, me and mom and going to be working side by side, kicking some major ass … I mean butt." he said, dodging my slap. I glared at him, and he smirked. Then Adrian slapped him on the head, as he came up behind him. "Ow!" he growled turning on his father, who gave him a stern look and then he turned away, rubbing the spot where he was hit; frowning at the floor.

"So, Christian, I see Rose is using your name instead of Pyro no is it." Adrian smirked and then he looked at Kayley was hadn't stopped looking at Christian. We both rolled out eyes, then Adrian crouched down to Liam's height. "So, who's this young man?" he asked.

"Liam Ozera." he answered, sticking his hand out. Adrian shook it and then Liam grinned. "You're Adrian Ivashkov right? I mean, you like one of those rare Spirit users, right?" Adrian nodded and gulped, then stood and took a few steps back. I rubbed his back, the Guardians where staying in the back ground, but where still there, so I could afford to drop the façade. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean … I'm sorry" Liam bowed his head and went behind his mother and his lip was trembling. Kayley finally looked away and looked at Liam.

"Its okay" she said, letting go of Christian's hand and walking round to put hers on his shoulder. "It's only that she was very special to people," Kayley started, she knew all about Lissa, we'd explained about it to her, and she just nodded. Of course it was the watered down version. "A lot of people like her, and a very bad man sent her away, but it's okay, because my mommy said she's going to get him, and that Lissa is safe, and happy." Kayley smiled and then hugged him, he hugged her back and I smiled at her. I don't know where she got this level headedness from, because it wasn't me or Adrian. I saw a tear glisten on Christian's cheek and I smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"Thanks" Liam mumbled.

"So …" I said, and everyone looked at me. "Food?" I said and they all smiled. We all walked and novices watched me. Yeah, it shocked me too that I was people's idol. I laughed internally, as I surveyed the area. We walked to the junior bit of campus, and they had a table reserved for us, we invited Christian and he nodded and walked with me. We got food, and sat. Eyes boarded into my back and then there was a line, all male novices, seniors. One strode forward. The leader of the pack, and held a piece of paper out towards me.

"Can I get your Autograph?" he said, his voice was a deep rumble in his voice, and then I saw all the others holding paper, and I smirked, then gave him one sharp nodded, and scribble on the paper, say good luck and signed my name. And I did the same for the others, and I got a cramp in my hand.

"God, I haven't written so much since Stan's theory lessons." I smiled over my shoulder at a scowling Stan. I laughed and handed the last piece of paper to the guy in front of me. He laughed and then walked away, looking over his shoulder and checking me out. I sniggered and turned back to my food.

The next few days flew by, we were put into the family building, which was new installed while the kids rooms where getting sorted. The building was new, only a couple of years old, I'd even helped with a few glasses, showing the seniors the quick and easy way to stake a strigoi. But I knew it was too good to be true, when an attack came a few days later, the kids were in class and there was only five of them, I was out in the quad with Adrian, when I saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye. I dived over the table and tackled Adrian to the floor, just before a bullet hit the tree where my head had been.

"Go to the kids." I said, and then pounced off him, when he didn't move I hissed a "GO!" at him, and he scrambled off the floor and ran, I saw a strigoi lunge and I pushed him to the ground, whipping my stake out so fast, that the only time he saw it was when it plunged into his chest, he gargled and then went limp, when I new he was dead, I yanked my stake out and turned with all me speed pent up. I ran and dodged bullets and staking strigoi on my way.

A felt the bullet rip through the air and plant it's self in my shoulder, propelling me back with the force of a punch to a weak child. I hit a wall and my head thudded to the brick. I was quickly up, but with my vision impaired, I had to blink a few times to see straight, then I saw the fist come at my face, I just about dodged it, but he regained just as quickly, and then I noticed I was being caged in, a strigoi at all points of my internal compass. I swore and quickly glanced, one girl and the others where guys. The girl had the gun, so I went for her first, but not before she put a bullet in my thigh when I pounced, I hissed and punched her in the nose, then staked her. I stood up, limping, and breathing heavily, I grabbed another stake so now I had one in each hand, and I waited for them to make the first move. The one to my right, sprang first.

I didn't really take the appearance of them in, I spun and stake sliced into his neck, he howled into the night air and crashed to the floor, the one that had stood in front of me attacked next. I staked him after an exchange of punches and kicks. I had blocked the kicks, since I couldn't make them. When I stabbed him, the other one burst into flames. I glance and smiled and saw Christian. He saluted me and then I heard a patronizingly slow clap. My head whipped to my right and I saw a silhouette, a tall man, with long hair, and my guess was it was brown, that came to his shoulder, and was free. He was tall, but I hadn't expected that to change.

He shook the shadows free of his body and there he was, in that damn cowboy duster, black pants and a black skin tight top, that showed off all his muscles that were bulging through. I took a deep breath and he smiled, red stained fangs showed and his eyes where a red I wish weren't there.

"Impressive Rose, not the most you've take out though is it?" his voice was the same as twelve years ago, and he still looked twenty four. I took a shaky breath in and an even shakier breath out. Images flashed in front of me, of when he had been taken, my memory ran away with me and I imagined him mutilated body, all cut up, and then blood overflowing out of his mouth. But not his blood, another's. The bastard that had changed him.

"No" I panted "It's not … D-d-d-d-Dimitri." I stuttered his name and took a wobbling step back. I breathed through my nose and his after shave washed over me, I briefly closed my eyes and then they snapped open.

"Mommy?" that small timid voice brought me back to the present. It was Kayley, hiding behind Christian, clutching at his leg, and he had a fire ball on stand-by, just in case I needed him.

"It's okay sweetie, go stay with Jace and daddy, mommy will be fine. Christian will you take her please." I didn't trust Dimitri.

"Rose?" he said, his voice slightly strangled.

"Just go, this is between me and him, not you, or Adrian or even Kirova, I owe it to him and I owe it to his family, to set him free." I said, my voice breaking at the end. "Just go Christian" I said, never taking my eyes off Dimitri. When they had walked away, I could here him telling some guardians, that I was fine, and it was my battle, but to stay on guard. I knew people were watching. I sighed and took a step forward, sheathing both stakes.

"She looks just like you" he said, "Didn't take you long to move on then Rose." he said, I swear I could hear hurt in his voice. "I'm glad"

"You don't know shit" I said, my voice coming out confident and aggressive. "I looked for you, in Russian, I went to Bara, I met your mother, and your sisters, I met you grandmother." I said, "I looked for months, when I met strigoi who knew you, I let them go, to send you a message, and you never came. I cried for you, and you have know idea how long it took me to get over you, and Adrian was there, you killed my best friend Dimitri, then ran so I couldn't find you again, you've been taunting me for years, leaving the smell of your aftershave in places that reminded me of you, sending me messages, I know you've been watching me, I'm not that naïve. One year, I wouldn't do anything, I just about passed my trials, so don't you _dare _say that it didn't take long." I hissed. "It started here, when I fell in love with, where I made love with you, and it'll end here to, tonight, either way, one of us is going to die, and I plan on watching my kids grow up." I said.

"Oh Rose, you can't kill me, your forgetting, I taught you everything you know." he said and attacked, people gasped and I lunged out of the way, rolling to my feet after I landed on the floor, and then I attack in return, landing a kick with my good leg in.

"You forget, I've learnt more then what you taught me over the years, I'm a hell of a lot better, and even if I am bleeding, I can take you down. I know you can smell it, how sweet do I smell? As sweet as my lips taste, come take a bite Dimitri, because I'm going to kill you, or die trying." I growled, he lunged again, and I slashed and then I felt something spring on my back. The strigoi that I forgot about I flipped him over my back and staked him when his head landed by my knee. I got up and felt a punch land to my stomach, it winded me and I stumbled back. I quickly caught my breathe and balance and blocked and evaded his attacks on me.

I used a few tricks I'd learned in India from a holiday we went on a couple of years ago, then I felt, teeth dig into my shoulder, I screamed and pain clouded my vision.

"Mom!" a voice called, I glanced and I saw Jace running towards me.

"NO!" I chocked out and a guardian swing him up and held him still. I got my stake and drove it through Dimitri's back. He teeth de-latched off my arm and I fell back, so did Dimitri. Pushing the stake further back and into his heart. I crawled aver to him and clasped his hand. "Let go" I whispered.

His eyes caught mine, and I smiled, it was the Dimitri I knew, the soft brown eyed, dhampir. My vision blurred as I felt trails of wetness go down my cheek. He slowly lifted his hand and a tear slipped out of his eyes, he brushed my tears away, and I brought the hand I was holding to my face, and rubbed it to my face. I looked into his eyes and I saw him smiling at me.

"Thank you" and he took a deep breath "Roza" he said in a strangled voice, that was one hundred percent his, with his last breathe he'd said my name, in his native tongue, and then his eyes closed, I cried, more so then anything, except for when I found Lissa. I kept his hand to my face, his head lolled away from me, then I felt hands go to my shoulder. I glanced up and saw Adrian. I sprang into his arms and cried even harder, covering him in blood, tears and dirt. When I pulled away, I felt better.

"How do you feel now?" he said softly, I noticed he didn't ask 'Are you okay?' because he knew that would have been a stupid question, I shrugged, turned and walked towards my children, only to see black patches spread across my vision and I fell, into the void.

I felt light, and happy I suppose you could say. My eye lids where red, and I blinked a couple of times, then opened my eyes fully. There in front of me, was Lissa, and behind her was Mason and Dimitri, all smiling at me, I felt tears over flow and Lissa threw herself at me. I wrapped my arms around her and we cried together. Holding each other after twelve years.

We didn't speak for what felt like hours and then we pulled away from each other and I took in my surroundings, I wasn't at St. Vlad's any more, I was in a field, full of buttercups and poppies, and the grass was so green, it reminded me of Adrian's eyes. Then my eyes came back to Lissa.

"Am I dead?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, it's up to you if you want to die, all you have to do is let go." her voice was just like I remembered it. "But then, you'll regret it, I know you will, leaving Adrian, and those two beautiful kids of yours, moving on was the hardest thing you'd ever done, but it was the right thing, and I think Adrian has been through enough with you, waiting all that time, just to have you die on him. I don't think he'd survive that, and then who would Jason and Kayley have. You grew up with out a real family, do you want the same for your kids?" she said.

I shook my head furiously. "No, of course not, but I've lost you guy's once, I can't do it again." I cried.

"But we've never really been lost Rose, we've always been with you, through all your greatest moments, if not in heart then in spirit, we were meant to die, you weren't, look at all the people you've saved. Even when your killing, your setting people free." Mason said.

I sniffed. "But it all hurts, so, so bad." I said.

"It's suppose to Roza" Dimitri. "Because do you know what pain does?" he said taking my hand. I shook my head no. "It lets you know your not dead yet, that ache in your heart was the reminder that we'd always be there, it doesn't mean you can't move on with you life, we'd always be with you, you have to know that," his tears splashed onto my hand as mine hit the floor. "I'm glad to see you've moved on, I'm sorry I hurt you so much." he said, and I moved into his arms. He took a deep breath of my hair. I fisted his t-shirt and buried my head in his chest. I could smell his aftershave again, and good, did it bring back the old memories.

"I missed you like crazy" I said in a sob. I felt eighteen again, and vulnerable. His arms crushed me to him, and I cried, letting it all out.

"I missed you too Roza" he mumbled in my hair.

I stood back and looked at Mason. "When where you ever so wise." I smiled and he embraced me, it all felt so real, and they all smelt the same.

"I still may look just as handsome, but I have wisdom beyond my years." he chuckled in my ear. "Promise you look after yourself better, and look after Eddie for me, I know he didn't take me dying well either." he was stroking my hair now. My arms wrapped around his neck and I held him close. Then he let me go and it felt too soon.

I looked back to Lissa. "Look after Christian, I know he's still hurting, just like you, just like Adrian will if you don't go back." she said, a sad smile in place. "Your children and husband need you, your friends need you, and most of all…" she paused, "We need you … to go back, and look after everyone, everyone we ever cared about." now she was crying again. I nodded and felt a pull.

"I love you all" I said. Then looked at Dimitri and smiled. "I love you" I whispered, but I knew he'd heard me, and I smiled at him, a sad but wistful smile, one he returned, with about a million different emotions with it. Then I felt the pull again. "Bye" I waved, then passed out again.

I came back to life with a raged breath and then I coughed. I was breathing un-evenly and was clinging to someone, and they were rubbing my back.

"It's okay Rose, everything's fine" I noticed the voice was Adrian's. I looked around and we were outside, will everyone surrounding us, and kids clinging to my legs. "Everything's okay, everything's fine" he kept repeating. I looked up and half smiled.

"Yeah" a tear slipped out. "It is"

_**So, what do you think? I want to know. It's only a one shot, I couldn't think of what to put in the Next Chapter of Guilty Pleasures, so I wrote this instead. XD **_

_**Did it make you cry, because I cried when I was writing it.**_

_**So just tell me what you think, and don't forget to review XD**_

_**- Lauren XD**_


End file.
